


I'll Make It Better

by Rem_chi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I made this one gender neutral so anyone can get down, Meany head Murdoc, Reader-Insert, Sad 2D, dom!reader, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem_chi/pseuds/Rem_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc made 2D sad! It's up to you to make our beloved 2D feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, reader inserts- such a mixed bag. But I attempted one anyway, despite their usual mediocrity. 
> 
> Also, I'm no British expert, just "a loser-child from Tennessee"; so if 2D's accent looks janky, I apologize.

 The front door to the Gorillaz's London flat opens rather slowly and an even slower 2D drags his way inside. Murdoc pushes the singer aside, grumbling some nonsense about who knows what before he heads towards his room. The slight commotion had grabbed your attention, despite you being upstairs. 'Murdoc and 2D must be back!' you chime to yourself.

 With a spring in your step, you dash down the crowded staircase and conveniently stub your toe on Murdoc's damned stair chair. That piece of shit always blocks the stairs and now you're forced to limp your way down the rest of them. Luckily, 2D is wobbling around near the bottom. 

"2D!" You call, causing your boyfriend to look up. You hold your arms out and let gravity do the rest. Just a step above him, you fall onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck. The singer takes a step back to regain a bit of balance before snaking his long arms around your waist.

"How was your interview?" you ask.  
"It w's alright, I guess."  
"Alright? What happened?"  
"Murd'c said some stuff and- and-, well I guess it jus' got to me."

 You were going to slug that green bastard. 2D is always such a happy guy; no matter what happens to him, he's always so cheerful; but Murdoc is always there to ruin it, isn't he?

"I'm gonna go beat the blood out of him."  
"Ah! You don't 'ave to do all that!" 

Of course, this was probably the worst part about situations like this: No matter how much Murdoc hurts him and mistreats him, 2D still takes up for that scumbag.

"Then what do you want me to do, huh?" You ask, slightly annoyed, mostly upset.  
"I'll be fine. You don't got to do anythi-!"

 You cut him off by removing your arms from his neck and tugging him by the arm upstairs.

 "[Name]?" 2D calls out. You give no answer, so he stops talking. When you were upset, he knew to be quiet. You're a tad bit insensitive when you're pissed off...

 Once you both reach the top floor of the flat, you pull him to your room. You sling him in and lock the door. 2D regains his footing and turns back to you.

"[N-Name]?" He asks again with a slight quiver in his voice.

 You sigh, because you really can't stay mad at him for long. He is just too damn cute!

Taking a step away from the door, you walk over and push him onto your bed lightly.

"Will you let me do something to make you feel better?" You ask as seductively as you possibly can. 

 2D blushes, but gives no objections. Despite how sexually active you are, you find yourself not doing these things with him too often; but hey, if exacting some type of revenge on Murdouche wouldn't make him feel any better, a handjob or two definitely would. You tug his shirt off, pants coming off next.

 Your hand grazes over the front of his purple briefs. You look 2D in the eye(sockets) to make sure everything is consensual. He stares back at you with blank eyes- no surprise there. 'Better verbally confirm it...'

"Are you sure you're okay with this, 'D?"  
"Ah, uh, I'm sure."

You bring your face close, your eyes locked with his and lips ghosting no more than a centimeter apart. "Positive?"

 He pauses a moment before his eyelids flutter shut and he closes the small gap between you two. That was a definite 'go'; you were both ready. You move your lips against his, taking back the reins. Though you two aren't as sexual as you'd like, when you were, you were dominant. 2D is just a submissive guy, with Murdoc and definitely with you. You lick his lips and, note to self, buy some chapstick.

 He let's you explore his mouth, giving soft groans and little moans with the places you touch. Growing uncomfortable with the lack of air, you break the kiss and straddle his lap. It hit you like a stroke of genius that it'd be significantly hotter if he was on his back, so you put your genius to work. 

"Lay back for me, Stu." You purr and he does as he's told.

 'Much better.' You give him a much shorter, softer kiss before you begin teasing his neck. If you recall correctly, there was a soft spot somewhere on his neck that just drove him wild. You kiss and nibble, leaving behind various coloured and sized marks as you make your way down.

 You bite hard halfway down his neck. That's definitely going to leave a mark, and he's got a photo shoot tomorrow too...

 2D mewls and bucks his hips up against yours, which startles you. 'Found it~' You smirk against his skin. You definitely don't let that spot go to waste. You snake your hand down into his briefs. Wrapping your fingers gently around the base of his dick, you tease him some more while licking and sucking at the mark you left on it.

The singer moans, intertwining his fingers in your [colour] hair.

"Does it feel good?" You question after licking the bite mark.

 2D moans in response. You want to hear him say how it feels, he sounds so fucking cute! But you have to stay composed fro him, so you jerk him off a bit faster.

"Tell me how it feels, Stuart~." You ask once more, this time with a tad more demand.

"It- It feels good- Real', real' good." He whines, embarrassed from being called his actual name.

 "You're so sensitive." You giggle. You decide to have mercy on his poor, abused neck and move your attention back his lips. With your unoccupied hand, you roll his nipple between your index finger and thumb. 2D breaks the kiss and cocks his head back, groaning. You nibble at his jaw and somehow find your way to biting his ear; allthewhile the singer's moans raise in volume with every new place you mark.

"I'm gon'a cum, [Name]!" He warns.

 You grin against his ear and tighten your grip around his dick slightly, pumping faster- then, with a broken moan, he cums.

 His chest rises and falls quickly, his eyes clamped shut. You climb off and sit beside him while he tries to regain his breath. When he seems to have calmed down a bit, you stand to your feet.

"Did it feel good, 'D?" He gives a tired nod.

 "I'm glad!" You go over to your closet and pull out a spare blanket. You spread it out over your boyfriend and tuck him in. You also grab one of your pillows and tell him to lay his head on it.

"Now, you take a nap and when you wake up, I'll have made you something really good to eat, k?"

 2D nods his head on the pillow then curls up and drifts to sleep. Meanwhile, you head downstairs, past that damned stair blocker, and to the kitchen. Murdoc walks past the door, toast in hand, and sits down at the table in the center of the room. Naturally, you growl. 'Sorry, D.' You stomp over to the Satanist and punch him in the arm as hard you can.

"Ow! Wha' the bloody was tha' for-!"

 You slam the front door and head out to your car so you can go to the store. You try not to let Murdoc get to you. After all, 2D is going to wake up soon and you promised to make him something good. Oh, better buy some chapstick too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ripped straight from my atrocious Deviantart. Hope you enjoyed it anyway~


End file.
